


Smells Bad

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Crossover Bingo (2020/2021) [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Humor, Humor, Implied Higuraashi Kagome/InuYasha, Mutant Higurashi Kagome, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Wolverine meets a young youkai - correction, hanyu, and is far from thrilled he'll be joining Kagome at the institute.
Series: Crossover Bingo (2020/2021) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Crossover Bingo Challenge 2020/2021, MinorFandomFest





	Smells Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Crossover_Bingo_1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Bingo_1) collection. 



> Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men Evolution or InuYasha.

Wolverine’s eyes narrowed. The youth smelled like a dog, in the same manner, Sabretooth smelled like – well, perhaps one couldn’t actually tell for sure what a sabretooth tiger might have actually smelled like given the fact they were extinct, but this didn’t change the fact they – both the boy in front of him and Sabretooth reeked. The boy’s nose wrinkled, telling Wolverine he too could smell the reek coming off Wolverine.

They were not off to a good start.

Said boy definitely didn’t like him. Even more irritating was how the youth in front of him wasn’t even the reason the X-Men came to Japan. It was the youth’s “not” girlfriend that brought them, and he ended up being a part of that package.

Sort of.

Wolverine got the vibe the boy would actually fit in better with the Brotherhood. “And what is your girlfriend’s ability again?

“None of your business creep.” The kid certainly wouldn’t be around if it weren’t for her ability. “Also, Kagome is _not_ my girlfriend.”

“Whatever, dog face.”

The youth’s facial features twisted. “And you’re supposed to be an adult?”

“Says the little creep whose likely lived a long time like I have who is hanging around a sixteen-year-old girl as if they were the same age.” Wolverine watched the boy’s facial features twitch leading him to take a deep breath. “You and I both know your not a mutant, though finding a youkai like yourself in this day and age…”

“Hanyu…” The youth retorted. “You’ve dealt with my kind before?”

“Maybe. As I was saying, it’s not normal to sight your kind these days, but then, you’re also a half-breed.”

“Don’t…” The youth let out a growl of irritation.

“Just our luck your girlfriend…”

“Kagome is _not_ my girlfriend!”

“…has the ability to attract _your_ kind.”

“Not that it matters. We’re doing fine on our own.”

Wolverine wondered if the Hanyu only said that because of the beaded necklace which allowed Kagome to command him. He definitely hated magic-based mutant abilities as they were unpredictable, not to mention he felt as if he were the only one used to them given how rare they were. However, even more, unpredictable was a youkai, or in this case, a hanyu whom Wolverine definitely felt had some very choice words regarding the situation he found himself in with Kagome.

“Well…” Wolverine continued glaring at the youth. “Well, while I think joining the institute would do wonders for her and keep creeps like you away…”

“Says someone whose a creep, creep.”

“…because it will allow her to control her powers better, I, unlike Xavior, don’t think having you around would be a good thing, given the fact your kind are always trouble and tend to draw others of your kind out from the woodworks, though her powers would also result in the same thing wouldn’t it?”

“I can protect her from that.”

“I’m concerned about the other students, dog face.”

Yup. The two would be a headache of an addition to the institute, a walking annoyance. Xavior honestly didn’t know _what_ he was getting into.


End file.
